Dragons treasure
by Ccrocks3387
Summary: At the age of 14 a merboy was sacrificed to a dragon on the beaches of Amity park to be his forever collection. A while later curious Danny Fenton finds the merboy and later on falls in love. How will he save this merboy from the dragon? Or will everything drop? Hard core sex again in this. Box x boy. don't like then DON'T read. Please read and review :D


**when the dragon talks only Dany can understand him. to others he sounds like a dragon. just wanted to let you know :D**

In the deepest parts of Amity beaches there layed a hidden magic.

Awaking to the morning sun rays a 14 year old merboy sat up from his small little water pool with tiny yawns and stretches. He crawled out to the sandy floor of the cave. With a beautiful black tail finished with gray fins he layed down feeling the soft warm dirt. His white hair shined along with shimmery green eyes. Not much later came in the dragon from his nightly flight.

Giant and tall he kept this merboy as a prize. Keeping him secret and for himself. Never did the merboy see the outside world ever again when his parents had to give him away to this beast.

I see your back. Dany yawned quietly.

The dragon dropped Dany's usual food over by his side. Sea fruit and plants. Dany licked his lips with a smile nibbling each one.

Thanks...Dany replied as he finished his food.

The dragon huffed and snorted in reply.

Dany looked away with a soft frown.

It was his every day routine for the past 10 years. Since the merboy was immortal he would live at this age forever.

It was foretold in legend that a merboy would be born. At the age of 14 his age would freeze in time being sacrificed to a dragon to be forever in his hold.

The merboy's days were spent suffocating. He wasn't aloud to have any friends or look out side the cave. He could never see his family again or see his home.

Only on special occasions he would be able to take one good glance of the beach and feel it's salty ocean water.

Dany's fins flicked as he felt the dragon come close.

You seemed not interested in the day. The Dragon breathed.

A shiver ran down Dany's spine.

I...I just...I'm board...Dany said quietly. I wan't to go outside into the water and swim...

You know you are forbidden from the outside world. The dragon huffed.

But...Dany said even quieter.

The dragon let out a loud roar bringing the merboy to the floor in tears.

I'm going for a flight. The dragon snorted taking off.

Dany dragged himself back into his tiny pool whimpering.

He just wanted to fight back. But he was scared of the Dragon...he was completely helpless.

Sitting on the doc's edge was none other then Danny Fenton himself.

He watched the ocean's waves dancing the sun shine lighting up the sea's performance.

Today was a Saturday in June.

No school. No work. Just time to gt out and relax. There then came a sudden roar that made him fall into the ocean's water.

WHAT THE!? The human cried out in shock as he re surfaced.

He quickly climbed out of the water shaking himself off.

Curiosity filled the boy's heart and soul and he began to wounder off to see what the noise was.

He walked a long ways down the sandy beach's street till he found a large cave at the very end of the trial. He took a look inside but found nothing of a sort.

Until...

Danny's foot was suddenly pulled and he found himself on the ground. A groan of pain escaped his lips. When his vision came to he found a boy on top of him staring with excitement in his eyes.

Oh how adorable the other boy looked. eye catching soft, snow white hair with beautiful green eyes looking into the sky blue ones. A cute little smile came upon Dany's face.

Finally the merboy snapped.

WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT ARE YOU!? Dany giggled looking over his new founded creature.

The merboy examined the human's legs and took of his shoes seeing feet.

WOW! WHAT ARE THESE! Dany gasped and investigated the toes on the body parts.

Danny tried not to laugh since his feet were so sensitive and ticklish.

The merboy put the item's down and moved to the familiar body parts.

Two arms...and EYES! AND A NOSE! AND-! Just as the merboy was about to finish his words a hand came to his mouth.

Uh...what are you doing in this cave? Danny asked, And why are you examining me like a new found species? I'm human just like you...He added.

Human? But I'm not a human. Dany said quietly with a soft frown.

Not human? Come'on you have to be. What else would you b- Danny froze as he looked down to see something that a human wouldn't have.

A black fish tail finished with gray fins was connected to the boy's waste.

It was the most beautiful thing Danny had ever seen.

In shock and surprise the human boy scooted away with wide eyes.

What? You...that can't be real...it's gotta be fake. The human boy said still in shock.

The merboy giggled.

No it's not. Here feel it. Dany smiled shifting his tail over the human boy's lap to let him have a turn.

A warm hand stroked the fishy appendage making Dany smile and quietly whisper moans.

That tickles. Dany giggled as his fin twitched and flicked in the satisfied touches.

The human moved up the tail to a tiny hole just below the waist area.

Curiosity won him over and he slipped a finger in side feeling a plump soft object.

The merboy gasped quickly moving away.

DON'T TOUCH THAT! The merboy whimpered blushing.

Getting a hint Danny made a face of disgust wiping his finger on his shirt.

So...uh...do you...live...here? Danny asked trying to build a conversation.

Y-yeah. I was sacrificed to live her with him...Dany sighed looking away.

Him? The human questioned.

He's a dragon. I belong to him...forever. Dany breathed sadly.

Forever..you can't live that long. Danny said a little annoyed.

I'm immortal...I live forever...The merboy frowned.

Well that makes sense...The human replied.

The adorable face made another smile and scooted over to the human.

Yeah I guess...I'm really glad I meet you. I haven't talked to anyone in 10 years besides the dragon...The merboy smiled.

10 years? Wow that's a long time...How old were you when you came here? Danny asked.

I was 14...Like I am now...How old are you? Dany questioned with a smile.

I'm...14...The human replied.

The merboy let out another giggle.

My name is Dany...what's your name? Dany smiled curious for an answer.

D-D-Danny...The human responded a little shocked.

Then something amazing happened...

Dany quickly cupped the human's cheek pressing his lips against the other's.

Eyes widened and cheeks flustered Danny let out a muffled sound. But as time wen't he began to like it.

The light gentle feeling of the merboy's lips and his soft hand against his cheek.

Danny began to glow.

Literally.

His body glowed white as the kiss became more powerful.

Just as the merboy fell in love and happines he stopped

Remembering what happens when a mermaid kisses some one or something he just stopped.

Releasing them both Dany scooted back and began to cry.

I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! Dany cried burrying his head into his chest sobbing.

The human still dazed in the feeling of the kiss Danny stat there stunned.

Whoa...Danny breathed.

Though his fantasy was ruined as the merboy's cries filled his ears.

DON'T HATE ME! I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME! Dany sobbed afraid he'd lose his new friend. Probably the only friend he'll ever get.

I...I don't...I don't hate...you... The human said still in shock.

R-really? Dany asked with sniffles wiping his tears.

Y-Y...Yeah...Danny replied rubbing his neck.

Dany smiled with tears hugging the human.

OH THANK YOU! I PROMISE I WON'T D IT AGAIN UNLESS YOU WAN'T ME TO! Dany cried happily nuzzling his cheek on the boy's chest.

He seem's really serious about being friends with me. hasn't he had friends before? The human asked himself.

A sudden roar came to the two boy's ears.

The dragon was coming.

You need to go. He will not like another person being with me. Dany said sitting up.

Ok...uh...I'll...go then...The human replied getting up to leave.

Dany grasped the human's hand tightly.

Promise I'll see you again soon...Dany pleaded.

I-I...promise...Danny sighed walking from the cave.

As Danny heard another roar he began to run not wanting to meet "him" or so called the dragon. But the merboy remained in his head. after all they did just kiss.

Dany hugged himself and smiled brightly.

This has been the best day of his life in the 10 years he lived with the dragon.

Dany now had a secret. Something he just didn't wan't to blurt out. At least not to him.

For the merboy had fallen in love...

And he could not wait to see the human boy...

Again...

**Well there you have it. Chapter one. Sorry to who that had viewed this and there was only one word...**

**It's a long story...and it's one I don't wan't to type down.**

**Because it's boring :p**

**Just plain boring...**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon. And please check out my other stories...**

**"The little merboy"**

**And**

**"Skin and scales"**

**Review for me please :D**


End file.
